


Some Quiet Time Alone

by snufflyphoenix



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: John thinks he’s alone in camp. So does Javier. John hears some intimate noises and goes to investigate, only to find Javier enjoying his time alone and who asks him to join him or leave him to it. John decides to stay.Cross-posted from tumblr





	Some Quiet Time Alone

It was rare that the camp was quiet and deserted. Dutch had suggested earlier in the day that they all make a trip to the theater in St Denis, improve moral, yada yada. At the words “I have an idea” John had mounted Old Boy and headed off to Rhodes, citing some reason no one had heard. Back in camp now everyone was gone and the sky was dark, a few lamps lighting up tents and the embers of a fire in the pit. He wandered over, picking up the stoker and poking at it as he exhaled deeply. 

It was then a low moan echoes in the clearing. John dropped the stoker and his hand went to his hip, looking around himself. It happened again and he started to walk towards the sound, brow furrowed. He couldn’t place the sound. Was it an animal? A person? Was someone injured? So then why didn’t they call out? The closer he got, he realised the sound was coming from Javier’s tent. Quickening his pace a little, he headed for it, pulling back one of the flaps. “Javier?”

Javier most certainly was not sick or hurt. As John pulled back the flap, he saw him lying on his back on his cot with a knee up to his chest, his cock in one hand and two fingers of the other sunk deep in his ass. He looked gorgeous, his face flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat that continued down his chest down to his navel, his open shirt parted across his torso so John could see everything and he couldn’t look away. Javier’s eyes fly open at the sound of John’s voice and he stares at him, his eyes slightly glazed over. 

“You want something?” he asked, his voice a little rough.

John went bright red and stammered. “I’m sorry, I just- I thought you were- I’ll just-” 

Javier made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he pulled his fingers out of his hole, propping himself up on an elbow. “Either make yourself useful or get out.” 

“…” John opened and closed his mouth, his eyes bugged slightly as he watched Javier leisurely run a hand up and down the length of his cock. “I…” 

“Well?” Javier raised an eyebrow.

John hesitated for a moment before stepping inside, letting the tent fall shut behind him. Javier smiled and let his legs fall open wider as John knelt between them and set his hat and coat down next to them. He let out a groan as John’s lips closed around the head of his cock, his hand moving to tangle in John’s hair. He guided his head down, his own head falling back with a deep exhale as the warm wet heat of John’s mouth enveloped him. 

“Fuck, John…” he sighed as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of John bobbing his head sloppily on his cock, his spit running down his shaft to his balls. It had been a while since he and John had fucked and, while he would always complain about it later, he always loved how messy John was with it. He was always so absorbed in what he was doing, everything went out the window to enthusiasm and Javier moaned as he felt John gag as he tried to take him too far. 

John had tears in his eyes as he pulled back, his lips just beginning to become swollen and he grinned against Javier’s lips as they both surged forwards to kiss. It wasn’t refined or dignified but a clash of tongue, lips and teeth as he grasped the back of Javier’s head in his hands. He groaned as Javier’s tongue ran along his and it took every fibre of his being to have the strength to pull away, breath heavy as he reached for the bottle of oil on the floor by the cot. 

Javier hummed happily as he lay back on the cot again, hooking a leg over John’s shoulder as he slicked up his fingers. He groaned low as John slid a finger into his ass again, pushing his hips back against his hand. 

“I can take another, you know,” he told him, and watched John through half lidded eyes as he lowered himself onto his belly. He fucked his hips back again for good measure and was treated to John curling his finger so deliciously his hand tightened in his hair and he moaned out into the quiet of the camp. “Fuck, John, give me another.” 

John looked up from where he was sucking a small bruise into the crease of Javier’s hip and grinned again. “I’ve got a better idea.” 

“I don’t want your ideas, I want your fingers– oh shit.” He was cut off by John dipping his tongue inside his asshole alongside his finger and Javier bucked his hips, bringing his arm across his face to try to stifle his moans. “God, Marston, you’re filthy.” he groaned, rocking his hips with every lick and suck John gave him. 

“I ain’t seeing you complaining.” John murmured against his hole, removing his finger to lick a broad strip across him. Holding his cheeks open, he pressed his face to his ass and fucked his hole with his tongue, Javier’s hand tight in his hair to keep him where he was.

Javier began to stroke his cock again, feeling himself getting closer and closer as John fucked his ass. He sighed how good his tongue felt, his voice hitching occasionally as John would slip a finger in to brush his prostate. The pace of his hand quickened as John added a second finger, still licking at his hole, and he groaned out. 

“Close.” 

John groaned himself, renewing his fervour as his spit ran down Javier’s cheeks, fucking his tongue as deep as he could before Javier whined and tugged his head up, jerking his cock a few more times as John curled his fingers and he painted John’s face and open mouth with streaks of come. 

Breathing heavily, John pulled his fingers out of Javier to collect the come that covered his face before sucking them into his mouth. Javier chuckled breathlessly as he watched him, slumping back onto the cot. “You’re disgusting.” he told him fondly, tilting his head to look at him, “but you do look good covered in my come.” 

John laughed quietly, swiping the last of it from his cheek and he licked his fingers clean. “Thanks. Abbie always says it’s a good look on me.”

“She’s right,” Javier agreed before sitting up to pull John into another kiss. Slower this time, less rushed, less desperate but soft and almost tender. John leant into it, his hand cupping Javier’s face as Javier’s does his and he hummed against his lips before grinning. 

“Who’s disgusting now, Mr ‘I’m going to kiss the come and ass right out of your mouth’?” John yelped and laughed as Javier swatted at him and he fell back on the cot, the tent in his pants unmissable. 

Javier rolled his eyes and sat up properly, a hand going to John’s waistband with his eyebrow raised. “So you don’t want me to suck your cock, no?” 

John’s eyes went briefly wide. “Well, I didn’t say that.”

“Mm.” Javier hummed and kissed him again, running a hand down his chest to meet the one already at his waistband. “Then be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any porn I've written so I hope it passed muster. I'm working through a list of prompts at the moment but if you have any RDR related prompts, sfw and nsfw, please feel free to stop by my tumblr at [astrangekindness.tumblr.com](https://astrangekindness.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask! Thank you so much for reading and please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
